She's Electric
by Hopeful Puppy
Summary: Oneshot:Thalia was completely done with the entire situation. She was fed up with people in general and she couldn't decide who she hated more at the moment; Harry, who seemed to be completely immune to the gossip and gawking the situation inspired or the Aphrodite Cabin for their continued "advice" and gossip mongering. And what in Hades' name was Potter humming? !


It wasn't long after Thalia's tree had been cured and Thalia herself had been freed from its branches that the rumour mill began to grind out some excess gossip.

Harry Potter, son or legacy of Hecate and supposedly the "Master of Death", had only been around camp a few weeks longer than Thalia. None of the campers could verify either his supposed title or his son versus legacy status and if either Chiron or Mr. D knew, they certainly weren't sharing. There were three things about him that were absolutely certain however.

One was that he was no ordinary camper. Aside from occasionally joining in on a lesson or two, he mostly inspected and boosted the protections around the camp, asking the nymphs and satyrs a question every now and then. About what, no one knew and the nymphs and satyrs seemed as inclined to talk as Chiron and Mr. D. Two was that he was powerful. One would have to be to work with the borders the gods had created. However, his power seemed to surround him like a dense cloud and made the campers feel like they were in the presence of a mythical creature. It gave uneasy credibility to his title and his status. And finally, fact number three was that he was generally a nice guy who really liked his privacy. All any camper had to do was ask for his help and Harry would do whatever he could to be of service and he was exceptionally patient with the younger campers but spared none of his time for fools and bullies. If a camper went looking for trouble, they found it and even the Ares' Cabin didn't go looking for trouble twice. Despite being sociable enough when pushed, taking part in camp activities and sitting at the bonfire for sing-alongs, Harry never really spoke and continuously had a polite, if bland, smile on his face. The smile softened for the younger campers and sharpened into a cold parody of a polite smile in the aftermath of dealing with 'trouble' but it never seemed to leave its bland state otherwise and Harry never seemed to display much emotion or attachment for the campers or the camp.

This all changed one day during a rare time Thalia and Harry had training together. Harry was standing on the side-lines with Chiron watching Thalia fight her opponent. There was a lot of cat and mouse, ducking and dodging involved, to the point that Thalia eventually got fed up and used her genetically given ability to shock her opponent into unconsciousness. Turning to Chiron for the lecture on powers and patience and when to use either that was surely to come; Thalia was among the many people to be surprised by the sight of Harry Potter grinning broadly at her. He then proceeded to baffle even Chiron when he started to hum loudly the melody of a song that some of the surrounding campers recognised but couldn't name if the vexed expressions on their faces were anything to go by. He then turned, clapped Chiron companionably on what he could reach of his back and walked away still humming with a broad grin on his face, clearly deciding that he wouldn't be training that day.

That was only the beginning.

When the Aphrodite Cabin got wind of it, the theories they came up with were along the lines of Harry having an attraction that could then turn into something more if given half the chance. Thalia had many a Love Child approach her with the recommendation that she take the first leap because of Harry's shyness or that she should ignore Harry's mysterious air and go for it because it must be just a front, or even to just take what she wanted because how could a man like Harry refuse a powerful woman like the daughter of Zeus. Thalia wasn't sure what any of them were talking about or what exactly she was supposed to be "wanting". Every time she saw Harry since "The Event" as it was being called, he instantly grinned, started humming and turned in the opposite direction to her. This, of course, lead to rumours that ranged from passionate love affair with coded humming to Harry secretly being a famous musician in hiding with Thalia becoming his new muse. The "Secret Musician" rumour lead to some confusion and a whole new event, when some campers asked Harry if he was a musician in hiding and Harry, to the befuddled astonishment of all present, barked out a laugh and said he was Stubby Boardman returned.

Regardless of Harry's apparent oddness, Thalia was getting more and more frustrated with the entire situation. She was fed up with people in general, tired of hearing new rumours from people who didn't look at who they were talking to before speaking and she couldn't decide who she hated more at the moment; Harry, who seemed to be completely immune to the gossip and gawking the situation inspired, or the Aphrodite Cabin for their continued "advice" and gossip mongering.

It all came to a head one day after Thalia had a particularly gruelling spar against one of the more experienced members of the Ares Cabin. Already vexed, she was less than happy to see Harry walking towards her. Vexation turned to fury pretty quickly when Harry caught sight of her and started grinning. Quick as a flash, Thalia had sprinted, leapt and grappled Harry's arm behind his back. Confident she had a hold on him and that he couldn't wander off humming again with that stupid grin, Thalia growled at him from behind; "You think it's funny, Potter? The rumours, the gossips, the staring? What are you humming?!"

There was a tense silence between the two before Harry, with all the ease of breathing, slipped from her grasp. He moved about three feet away from Thalia and turned to face the irate girl with his hands raised in a peaceful gesture in an attempt to show that he wasn't going to run off and to stall anymore movement on her part. By this point, the many eyes of the campers that followed both Harry and Thalia around on a daily basis, had turned into a small audience of bravely curious onlookers. Most, if not all, of the audience weren't entirely sure they wanted to be there, as they rather enjoyed breathing and having all their body parts attached and untampered with magically. Witnessing the latest gossip would not be worth losing such luxuries. Finding out the name of a song would be worth even less than that to the few who were just curious.

Harry glanced around, taking note of their impromptu audience, who all backed up a few steps under his lazy gaze but didn't quietly move on as their common sense told them to. Harry looked back at Thalia, who still looked aggravated but not so much that she might attack him again anytime soon. His lips twitched at their corners as he looked at her and her eyes narrowed dangerously in response. His lips twitched again but just as Thalia was about to move, Harry shook both his head to clear it and his hands to ward her off. When he returned his gaze to her again, he opened his mouth.

It should be noted that despite all the gossip to the contrary, Thalia had never even had a conversation with the mysterious and infamous, Harry Potter. In fact, she'd never even actually heard him speak. So it was entirely unsurprising that she was among the large number of people who were astounded to hear him start to sing.

In comparison to his presence, Harry's voice seemed completely average. It was neither the sweetest voice of an angel, nor the sinful tones of a seductor. It wasn't even the memorable rasp of a forty year chain smoker, thankfully for his audience. It was quite clear that Harry was not a child of Apollo with a natural talent for singing. His voice was a bit rough and the tone of the song was a bit off. All the same, he carried the tune well and his voice was even as he sang to Thalia;

"She's electric. She's got a family full of eccentrics," he gestured with his hands to the gathered crowd, some of whom wore expressions of awed relief on their faces as they began to hum along.

"She's done things I've never expected," Harry continued as he focused on Thalia again and finished with a humble bow; "and I hope that she likes me."

There was a moment of stunned silence and just as the uninvited audience were about to break into applause, Harry surprised them again by turning on his heel and sprinting away. Another momentary pause past, this one clouded in confusion that was quickly cleared up when Thalia emitted a thunderous cry of rage. Thalia would admit, if only to herself in the privacy of her own mind, that initially she had been a little flattered/flustered when Harry had begun singing to her. The shock of it had slowed her down right up until Harry had turned tail. Then it all came back to her in a hurricane of flustered emotions, violent frustration and blood-thirsty vengeance. She was supposed to be finding out what Harry was humming, why it was connected to her, why he found it so amusing and then pummelling him for all the frustration, annoyance and embarrassment he had caused. She had achieved the first bit, but had let the second slip right through her fingers because she was gaping like a star-struck fool. Thalia could practically taste the ozone in the air as electricity sparked at her fingertips. She let out a battle cry of rage that frightened the surrounding campers out of her way just before she tore after the vanished form of Harry Potter.

Chiron looked up from the campers he'd been speaking with and the sound of Thalia's voice and saw Harry slowing to a jog as he came towards Chiron and the camp entrance. He waved the campers away so they could start their patrol and turned towards Harry with a bemused smile.

"Harry," he greeted; "you seem in flying form."

Harry grinned good-naturedly at his favourite centaur; "It's the camp's clean living, I'm sure! I'm going to miss it."

Chiron gave a slight frown; "You are leaving us, then?"

"I've done all I can for the wards as they are with the materials I currently have. Heaven forbid they fall again, but should they do so, there's a set of wizarding wards that will stay standing until the borders are warded once more," the young man explained with a slight shrug. "I want to come back again when I've sourced some other materials, but until then there's not really much more I can do. I should get home anyway. I have an excitable godson and a couple of vindictive redheads waiting for me to come back."

Harry finished with a goofy smile and a soft look in his eyes and Chiro couldn't honestly make another comment about the young hero staying at camp. It was clear he currently had a place elsewhere that he was needed and wanted. The content moment was swiftly ruined by and angry shout.

"Potter!"

"And on that note, I think I'll take my leave," Harry chirped with a mischievous grin, stepping past Chiron and through the wards, both godly and wizarding alike.

Chiron spared the grinning wizard a dry look as he asked; "The young Thalia's ire wouldn't have anything to do with your recent musical pursuits, would it?"

The answer left Chiron in a state of bemused confusion, which persisted even as he attempted to calm the irate daughter of Zeus when she finally reached him and realised her quarry had escaped.

"My dear Chiron! It's not my fault she's electric in more ways than one," Harry laughed with a wink and then disappeared with a crack.

* * *

 **I'll leave the comments about my mental and physical state to my profile page, but as you can see I am tentatively making a reappearance.**

 **The song Harry is humming and sings is "She's Electric" by Oasis, in case anyone is like those poor campers and can't think of who sings it. Hopefully, I haven't butchered the few lyrics that are there...**

 **I would also like note that I haven't actually read the Percy Jackson series. I've only watched one, maybe two of those things they called the films and read copious amounts of Percy Jackson fanfiction. This came to me a while ago when I was in one of those PJ fic phases and its been sitting in my notebook for a while so I thought I'd share it with you all, once I got the chance.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
